Antología
by jacque-kari
Summary: Dicen que una imagen dice más que mil palabras, ¿pero acaso una misma imagen dice lo mismo para todos? Colección de drabbles/viñetas, para el foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen. Capítulo 25: Sombras de ayer [IorixMiyako]/Capítulo 26: Amanecer/Capítulo 27: Un pésimo estudiante [Joumi]/Capítulo 28: Tratar de entenderte [Mimato]/Capítulo 29: Manos de escritor [Takari]
1. Aprender a decir que no

**_Disclaimer: _**_D__igimon _es propiedad de** Bandai y Toei animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Imagen propuesta por **_Japiera_****_  
_**

**Personajes: **Mimi y Koushiro

**Summary: **Algún día aprendería a decir que no.

* * *

**_Antología_**

_~ Aprender a decir que no ~_

Koushiro se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto con cierta dejadez y procedió a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad —algo que más tarde agradecería, aunque en ese momento no pudiera saberlo— con la vista fija enfrente.

—¿Lista para tu primera clase de manejo? —preguntó apenas rozando el entusiasmo.

—¡Listísima! —soltó la castaña a su lado, mucho más animada que él.

El pelirrojo la miró de soslayo, escandalizándose al verla con los pies apoyados despreocupadamente en el manubrio.

—¡¿Qué se supone qué haces?! —exclamó un poco más exaltado que de costumbre.

Mimi se giró a mirarlo con perplejidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? Sólo quería estirar un poco las piernas como vi que lo hacía una chica en una película hace tiempo. Además, justo hoy me hice las uñas, ¿qué te parece?

Koushiro, sin poder evitarlo, dirigió la vista a sus pies y observó el brillante esmaltado rojo contra los rayos del sol que impactaban el parabrisas, pero no consiguió decir nada.

—¿Kou?—preguntó Mimi ante su mutismo—, ¿estás molesto?, prometo no volver a hacerlo —le dijo al tiempo que bajaba los pies del manubrio.

El pelirrojo soltó un largo suspiro y se pasó los dedos por el puente de la nariz antes de hablar.

—Está bien, sólo enciende el motor —le indicó, mientras se preguntaba por enésima vez lo que hacía allí en lugar de estar trabajando en su proyecto.

Mimi pareció reanimarse enseguida por su respuesta, así que antes de que su amigo le diera cualquier otra indicación, como abrocharse el cinturón o revisar los espejos, introdujo la llave en el contacto y el auto arrancó a una velocidad que rozaba peligrosamente los 100 kilómetros por hora, dejando al pelirrojo pegado al asiento cual gato enfurruñado que acaba de sacar las garras enterrándolas en el sofá.

La castaña soltó un grito de júbilo muy parecido al de una película vaquera y le dio una mirada cómplice.

—¿Verdad que lo hago bien? No sé porqué ninguno de los chicos me quiso acompañar, salvo tú.

Koushiro tuvo series sospechas sobre el motivo, es más, a sólo cinco segundos del arranque ya tenía más de diez razones para no querer subirse con esa mujer a un auto en su vida, y eso que no estaba pensado del todo bien. El problema había sido no deducirlo a tiempo cuando Mimi apareció en su casa suplicándole que la ayudara con sus clases de manejo porque no estaban yendo bien y todos sus otros amigos se habían negado a hacerlo, y aún así, ya sea porque no habría sido capaz de hilar una frase más larga producto del pánico o simplemente porque sabía que nunca era una buena idea enfadar a Tachikawa, apenas consiguió replicar:

—No se me ocurre porqué —con aquel tono que apenas bordeaba la ironía y que un alma tan pura como la de Mimi jamás podría identificar.

Estas cosas eran las que sucedían porque él no sabía decir que no, así que como tantas veces antes se hizo una promesa mental: _aprendería a decirle no a Mimi algún día_. En cualquier caso, si salía vivo de esa.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

¡Hola!,

Llevo algún tiempo sin actualizar mis historias, pero me entusiasmó este proyecto del foro y no me quise quedar fuera de él, así que aquí traigo la primera viñeta. Me quedó un poco larga, porque no soy buena para escribir cosas breves, sin embargo, haré un esfuerzo.

Nos leemos en las siguientes :)


	2. ¿Deberíamos practicar?

**_Disclaimer: _**_D__igimon _es propiedad de** Bandai y Toei animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

_Con cariño para_**_ Genee, _**_quien además fue quien propuso la imagen en la que me inspiré para esta viñeta._

**Personajes: **Sora y Taichi.

**Summary: **Dicen que la práctica hace al maestro y a ellos aún les queda tiempo para practicar.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ ¿Deberíamos practicar? ~_

—¿Estás bien? **—**preguntó Tai, al ver a su acompañante tan absorta en sus pensamientos.

Ambos estaban sentados en la banca de una solitaria plaza cercana a la casa de ella. Luego de largarse a caminar sin un sentido habían acabado allí, sin tener un mejor lugar adonde ir.

La chica, sintiéndose descubierta, asintió de inmediato con un torpe movimiento de cabeza.

—Sólo pensaba —dijo, tal vez, a modo de excusa.

—¿En qué, Sora? —indagó él, mirándola con aquellos ojos castaños que muchas veces parecían querer traspasarla.

—Te reirás de mí.

—No puedo decir que no lo haré, porque es probable que lo haga, pero aún así quiero escucharlo —dijo acomodando los brazos en el respaldo de la banca y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de los últimos rayos del sol sobre su rostro.

Sora se volteó a mirarlo y suspiró. La verdad no tenía caso negarse, él encontraría la forma de sonsacárselo. Siempre había sido así.

—El otro día… —comenzó titubeante—, vi una película con Mimi en la que los protagonistas se casaban al final y el novio la tomaba en brazos, y eso me hizo pensar en… bueno, si algún día… ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿no?

Pero contrario a todo pronóstico, Taichi no contestó. Se quedó callado como hacía pocas veces en su vida y a Sora no se le ocurría ninguna que hubiera sido por una buena causa.

Sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y la vergüenza inundaba cada partícula de su ser.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta —se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Los chicos nunca querían oír ese tipo de cosas.

Pero cuando estuvo apunto de desdecirse, Taichi se inclinó hacia adelante en busca de su mirada, la que ella, por supuesto, rehuyó.

—¿Deberíamos practicar? —preguntó.

—¿Qué…? —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Taichi se alzara en toda su altura y la cogiera en brazos inusitadamente sin darle tiempo de protestar.

Sora soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa que hizo que un montón de pajarillos de un árbol cercano huyeran despavoridos.

—¡Tonto, Tai! No era para que hicieras esto, bájame —farfulló avergonzada, escondiendo la cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

Ella no era como las demás chicas. No era la típica chica cursi que esperaba encontrar a su príncipe azul, de hecho todo lo contrario. Se consideraba una ferviente opositora de aquellas ridículas ideas que sólo podían existir en las mentes de adolescentes con poco sentido común. Pero a pesar de eso, unas molestas mariposas se habían instalado en su estómago cuando vio aquella película y pensó que Tai podría cargarla así algún día.

—¡Bájame! —exigió comenzando a removerse para obligarlo a obedecerla.

Taichi soltó una pequeña risa y con cuidado volvió a depositarla en el suelo, dejando sus manos en la cintura de su novia.

—Mírame, Sora —pidió con voz ronca.

Ella alzó la cabeza, un tanto temerosa de encontrarse con el tan conocido brillo de la burla bailando en sus ojos. Pero lo que halló fue algo totalmente distinto. La miraba con devoción, tenía la misma expresión del chico en la película, sólo que esto no era una actuación.

—Tai —musitó.

El castaño subió la mano hasta su rostro y retiró un mechón que caía sobre sus ojos, acomodándolo tras su oreja.

—Sólo pensé que debíamos comenzar a practicar si vamos a casarnos algún día.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que diré que sí? Ni siquiera es una propuesta oficial…

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó con mirada expectante y un toque de inseguridad que lo hizo lucir adorable a ojos de Sora—. Si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo, ¿dirías que sí?

—Siempre —dejó escapar ella en un susurro.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hola,

No esperaba volver tan pronto, pero en la mañana se me ocurrió esto y tuve que escribirlo para poder seguir estudiando en paz, así que no...no quiere decir que vaya subir a diario xD

Nos leemos en las próximas :)


	3. En tu tristeza nace mi oportunidad

**_Disclaimer: _**_D__igimon _es propiedad de** Bandai y Toei animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Séptima imagen en el foro, propuesta por la genialísima _**Genee** _(¡no te acostumbres! xD).

**Personajes:** Mimi

**Summary: **A veces, cuando para conseguir lo que queremos otro debe sufrir, comprendemos que es mejor renunciar a ello.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ En tu tristeza nace mi oportunidad ~_

Cuando entro al lugar el humo del cigarro me hace toser. Escucho a uno de mis amigos burlándose de mí. Algo de que soy demasiado sano. No se lo reprocho. Al fin y al cabo el deporte me ha mantenido lejos de ese vicio tan recurrente entre los chicos de mi edad.

La verdad no quería venir, pero acabaron por convencerme. Tienen razón cuando dicen que casi nunca salgo. Ahora que lo hice hubiera preferido un mejor lugar que este sitio de mala muerte.

Apenas alcanzo a echar un vistazo a mi alrededor cuando me llega su voz. Es la voz de un ángel, estoy seguro. Me suena de algún lado, sólo que no consigo saber de dónde. Es un poco pastosa, lo que me hace pensar que su dueña está algo borracha, pero eso no le quita lo melodiosa.

Mis ojos se dirigen casi por instinto al escenario y es allí cuando entiendo todo. Ya sé de dónde me sonaba. Puede que fuera un niño cuando la escuché cantar por última vez, pero la voz de Mimi Tachikawa sigue siendo casi la misma.

Me quedo pasmado viéndola contonear las caderas al ritmo de su canción. Tiene el cabello suelto y un vestido corto que deja muy poco a la imaginación. Desde donde estoy alcanzo a ver las ligas que sostienen sus medias. También veo una botella de whisky barato en una de sus manos, la que no sostiene el micrófono. Entonces me decido a actuar.

Me abro lugar a duras penas entre la multitud, hasta que finalmente la alcanzo. Me monto al escenario sin pensarlo demasiado y la cargo en mis brazos para sacarla de allí. Ella se resiste y se agita intentando zafarse, pero si de por sí no tiene la fuerza suficiente para ganarme, menos con la cantidad de copas que debe llevar encima.

Salgo del local mientras escucho gritos a mis espaldas.

—¡Oye, chico! No te lleves a la _lindura, _¿acaso no sabes compartir? —es el último reclamo que llega a mis oídos antes de que alcance la salida.

Una vez afuera permito que sus pies toquen el suelo, pero ella se aferra a mi cuello, incapaz de conservar el equilibrio por sí misma.

Me mira con los ojos llorosos. Veo el rimel difuminado en sus pestañas y manchando sus mejillas.

—¿Yama, eres tú? —pregunta desorientada, y siento como si me clavara un puñal en el pecho con sus palabras.

Es la primera vez que me duele tanto que me confundan con mi hermano.

No sé qué decirle, así que mejor me callo, pero a ella no parece importarle mi respuesta, porque ante su ausencia me coge del cuello de la camisa y me jala hacia su cuerpo, besándome en los labios antes de que pueda detenerla.

Y una parte de mí realmente quiere apartarla, mi conciencia me grita que no es correcto aprovecharme de ella en ese estado, pero aún así me toma un par de segundos ser capaz de reaccionar.

Agarro sus muñecas con mis dos manos y la aparto.

—Perdóname, por favor —solloza ella, tomándoselo como un nuevo rechazo de mi hermano y entonces se aferra a mí, enterrando la cara en mi pecho.

Yo suspiro y decido que un abrazo no puede hacer daño a nadie, mientras apoyo el mentón en su coronilla y cierro los ojos.

_Es increíble_. Una parte de mi cabeza me dice que esta es mi oportunidad. Que tal vez todo este tiempo amándola en silencio no ha sido en vano. Pero la otra grita en mi oído que no puedo estar feliz de verla así. Que por mucho que haya esperado este momento, no puedo aprovecharlo.

—Si en tu tristeza nace mi oportunidad, prefiero quedarme sin ella —susurro, teniendo la certeza de que no me oirá y de que si acaso lo hace, mañana lo habrá olvidado.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola!,

Como se darán cuenta los drabbles definitivamente no son lo mío, pero la buena noticia es que el reto dice drabble o viñeta, así que sigo estando dentro de las reglas ;) Tal vez hubiera podido acortarlo, pero no me vi capaz de quitarle nada. Pueden tomarlo como mero capricho.

Esta la escribí ayer mientras estudiaba. No sé qué tendrá el período de pruebas que resulta tan inspirador, mas no seré yo quien lo cuestione.

Nos leemos en las próximas :)


	4. Las princesas saben cómo divertirse

**_Disclaimer: _**_D__igimon _es propiedad de** Bandai y Toei animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Séptima imagen en el foro, propuesta por **_Genee_**

**Personajes:** Taichi y Mimi (Michi)

**Summary: **Taichi hará un interesante descubrimiento acerca de la _princesita_ del grupo.

**Advertencia: **Viñeta parcialmente basada en un capítulo de la serie _**Gossip Girl. **_

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ Las princesas también saben cómo divertirse ~_

—¿Eso crees, Yagami? —me pregunta, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con un gesto desafiante en el rostro.

Yo me echo hacia atrás en el asiento y me cruzo de brazos. Acabo de apostarle que una chica como ella no sería capaz de subir al escenario y hacer un baile sensual como las otras chicas que trabajan en este sitio. ¿Cómo fue que acabamos aquí? La verdad no estoy del todo seguro. Tal vez recordaría más si no me hubiera tomado dos botellas de sake, ¿o van tres?

Le dedico una mirada burlona, como queriendo reafirmar lo que dije y ella se levanta bruscamente de la silla, golpeando la mesa con una botella de sake y llevándosela consigo en su camino hacia el escenario.

Yo la observo expectante, aunque en el fondo estoy seguro de que no lo hará. La veo subir por las escaleras del costado, balanceándose un poco más de la cuenta sobre sus tacones de diez centímetros. Llega hasta el centro y enseguida los hombres comienzan a chiflar. Ella se ve avergonzada durante un segundo o dos y me regodeo internamente, creyendo que saldrá corriendo en cualquier momento, sin embargo, no lo hace.

El miedo que invadía sus pupilas se convierte en seguridad cuando me mira fijamente a los ojos, _sólo a mí. _Distingo también un poco de provocación mientras se levanta ligeramente el vestido que le queda ajustado al cuerpo dejando a la vista sus ligas. Paso saliva con dificultad y ella se acomoda el cabello sobre su hombro derecho revelando un cuello blanco y erguido que le otorga cierta distinción. Y me río internamente, porque haga lo que haga siempre tiene que hacerlo con su sello aristocrático. Tal vez yo mismo fomenté su idea de que era una princesa cuando solía llamarla así de niños.

La risa se me atora en alguna parte de la garganta cuando ella comienza a moverse sensualmente de un lado a otro. Es un movimiento lento, cadencioso. No hay música, pero ella no lo necesita. Apenas me doy cuenta de que poco a poco me he ido inclinando hacia adelante, ansioso y acalorado.

Los hombres a mi alrededor silban desaforados, ella sólo me mira a mí. Por segundos como si me estuviera incitando a cogerla y llevármela a mi departamento, por segundos con la mirada inocente de una niña que no es. Sus curvas, en las que antes no había reparado, me hablan de ello.

Alguien ha puesto música en algún momento, y apenas soy consciente de que está sonando, todos mis sentidos están enfocados en ella. Apoyo los codos en mis rodillas y entrelazo mis dedos frente a mi rostro sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella juega con la botella en su mano y da un sorbo permitiendo que el líquido se derrame por su barbilla y su cuello. Mis ojos siguen el recorrido del chorro de sake hasta su clavícula y bajan descaradamente hasta su escote.

De pronto se detiene y me mira con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. No parece la sonrisa de una chica borracha, sino la de una _miss mundo_, y yo sólo puedo pensar que estaba equivocado, _las princesas también saben cómo divertirse._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola!,

Tal vez hice trampa, porque esta viñeta es de la misma imagen que el capítulo anterior, pero prometo que no pude evitarlo.

Se me ocurrió precisamente mientras escribía la otra y aunque me decanté por esa idea, ésta no me dejaba tranquila y seguía revoloteando en mi cabeza, así que me decidí a escribirla.

Espero no estar infringiendo ninguna norma del reto, por lo menos no vi que se prohibiera en ninguna parte.

Nos leemos en las siguientes :)


	5. El reflejo

_**Disclaimer: **Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Primera imagen en el foro, propuesta por **_Asondomar_**

**Personajes: **Yamato y Hikari

**Summary: **Los chicos del reflejo podían ser diferentes y tener una historia diferente a la de ellos.

_* Dedicado a quienes comparten mi pasión por esta pareja. _

* * *

_**Antología **_

_~ El reflejo ~_

—No tenías que venir por mí —susurró con cierta culpabilidad, mas el chico sentado a su lado sólo hizo un ruido ininteligible que bien pudo ser un asentimiento o una muestra de desdén—. Lo digo en serio. No soy tu hermana ni nada parecido, así que no tienes ninguna obligación, ni siquiera por ser el amigo de mi hermano —insistió.

—Lo sé —replicó él, pensando tal vez que de ese modo quedaría conforme y dejaría de intentar iniciar una conversación.

Hikari supo que lo estaba incordiando, por lo que prefirió callar. Lo miró de reojo y pensó en apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, ¿estaría mal? De pronto sentía deseos de hacerlo sólo por saber si encajaría bien en el hueco de su clavícula. Se mordió los labios en silencio y se inclinó hacia él. Yamato se tensó de inmediato ante su contacto y la miró desconcertado. Ella quiso apartarse, pero él la detuvo cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo.

—Puedes quedarte así —le dijo con voz áspera, como si le costara a hablar, como si no utilizara sus cuerdas vocales hace años y éstas estuvieran desgastadas.

La castaña tuvo el presentimiento que se trataba más de lo que estaba diciendo que del simple hecho de hablar. De algún modo parecía que lo que acababa de decir fuera contra su naturaleza, como si las palabras se hubieran escapado de sus labios contra su voluntad.

"Me agrada"

El pensamiento flotó, efímero, en la mente del rubio, y allí se quedó, rebotando entre las paredes de su cráneo hasta desaparecer.

—No me importa —añadió secamente en su lugar, y regresó la vista al frente donde la había tenido desde que llegaron a la estación.

Hikari sintió sus labios tensarse en una sonrisa involuntaria, pero sólo cuando llegó el metro que estaban esperando pudo comprobarlo en la imagen de ambos reflejada en una ventana.

Comprobó, asimismo, que los chicos en el reflejo bien podían pasar por novios, como si fueran dos personas diferentes a ellos, en algún universo alterno.

Deseó poder cambiar de lugar y ser sólo esa chica sonriente, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio.

Se concentró tanto en su fantasía que no llegó a notar que la mirada de Yamato también estaba en el reflejo, ni menos pudo sospechar que sus pensamientos tomaban un curso muy parecido a los suyos.

Ninguno de los dos hizo el más mínimo intento por ponerse de pie para abordar, ni siquiera cuando una voz anunció el inminente cierre de las puertas. Habrían de transcurrir algunos segundos más para que se percataran de que lo habían perdido.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, faltaba uno de mi pareja favorita, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos leemos en las siguientes :)


	6. Un hasta pronto con sabor a adiós

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Undécima propuesta en el foro, hecha por _**Nii-chan Ukio**_

**Personaje: **Yamato

**Summary: **Yamato decide visitar la sala de música.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ Un hasta pronto con sabor a adiós ~_

Entró a la sala de música por última vez. Todo estaba en silencio, tanto que resultaba casi inverosímil pensar en las deliciosas melodías que unas manos adiestradas podían arrancarle al montón de instrumentos abarrotados contra la pared. Recorrió con la mirada cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose por último en el bajo. Tenía el suyo propio, mucho menos costoso y sofisticado que el que descansaba en el atril en ese momento, pero había dejado de usarlo cuando la banda comenzó a hacerse conocida. No puedes usar cosas de _segunda mano_ cuando eres una estrella juvenil. Afortunadamente para él, esos días finalmente quedarían atrás.

Estaba tan seguro de su decisión que no entendía la horrible melancolía que lo invadía a ratos, como el mal trago de un café amargo que sólo se pasa tras muchos vasos de agua.

Tal vez se estaba convirtiendo en un blando —sonrió al pensar que algo así le diría Tai—, o puede que en el fondo no fuera inmune a la tristeza que conllevan las despedidas, como quiso creer. Sencillamente le costaba expresar sus emociones y reconocerlas, incluso para sí mismo, eso le había dicho un psicoterapeuta alguna vez. También le dijo que aquello podía ser dañino y que necesitaba encontrar una forma de sacarlas.

Sólo en aquel momento comprendió que su manera de expresarse era la música y que no podía dejarla, porque era la única manera que conocía de hacerlo. Era por eso que tenía la certeza de que esto no era un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, por más sabor de adiós que tuviera. Porque bajarse del escenario no significaba abandonar la música. Cuando saliera de allí aún tendría su viejo bajo esperándole en casa.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, esto rompe todos mis esquemas, porque hasta el momento todas las viñetas eran de romance, cosa que en realidad nunca planeé, pero esta salió así y la idea no es forzar las cosas.

Tengo un par más escritas, sólo que sigo dándole vuelta a algunos detalles.

Gracias por leer :)


	7. Sobre el bien y el mal

_**Disclaimer: **Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Segunda propuesta en el foro, hecha por _**HikariCaelum**_**_  
_**

**Personaje: **Hikari

**Summary: **Hikari reflexiona mientras ve a aquel anciano junto al puente.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ Sobre el bien y el mal ~_

Qué fácil es ignorar a las personas que viven en la calle. Cuando era niña y mi hermano me sacaba a pasear, siempre veía a un anciano vendiendo dulces junto al puente y siempre —sin excepción— intentaba que Tai me dejara comprarle uno, pero nunca me lo permitió. No lo culpo, no podíamos acercarnos a extraños.

Por eso hoy que voy un poco tarde a una cita no lo dudo ni un segundo, me detengo y le compro una golosina, de esas que los padres no dejan comer a sus hijos, sobre todo si tienen una salud delicada como la que yo siempre he poseído.

Nadie desconfiaría de un extraño de chaqueta y corbata que te ofrece un dulce, pero si la misma persona vistiera de harapos, entonces ni siquiera se detendrían a escucharlo. Ello me parece una contradicción, como si lo bueno y lo malo estuvieran separados por una línea clara que todos pudiéramos ver, como si lo bueno se viera bien y lo malo tuviera mal aspecto. Nada está más lejos de la realidad. _La maldad también se viste de traje._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Lo primero en lo que pensé cuando vi esta propuesta fue el reproche con que la gente miraría la escena, así que aunque tuve otras ideas, me decidí por ésta.

Gracias por leer :)


	8. Creía en él

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Décima propuesta en el foro, hecha por _**CieloCriss. **_

**Personajes: **Al final.

**Summary: **Ella estaba obsesionada con ese cuadro.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ Creía en él ~_

Permaneció de pie frente al cuadro durante horas que le parecieron segundos. No se cansaba de ver esa pintura. Nunca tenía suficiente. Y es que le recordaba a él. Le producía una punzada en el estómago que casi le quitaba el aliento, pero se sentía bien. Irónicamente se sentía bien. Los colores que se mezclaban en el lienzo representaban lo mismo que él, eran una promesa abierta de caos y destrucción. La imagen viva de aquello de lo cual debes correr en cuanto te lo encuentras, porque sabes que te lastimará. Pero al igual que la niña en muletas, ella no podía alejarse. Ya no lo había hecho a tiempo ni nunca lo haría. Algunos días, los días negros, se sentía estúpida y masoquista por permanecer a su lado a pesar del daño que le causaba. Pero al final, cuando las nubes se escondían y el sol volvía a salir en su rincón de esperanza, recordaba lo que la mantenía cerca. Ella, a pesar de todo y contra todo pronóstico, tenía fe en él. Sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca dejaría de tenerla, porque era una optimista. Creía en las personas. Creía en él.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

La idea original de este drabble era diferente, pero hoy estaba estudiando y de repente _**boom**_, las palabras vinieron a mí de esta manera y decidí dejarlo así.

No quise poner los personajes para ver a quién imaginaban ustedes en esa escena y de quién habla la chica para así comprobar si coinciden conmigo o no. Para mí son Miyako y Ken, aunque después de que terminé de escribirlo pienso que también podría ser Hikari, pero me aferro a mi primera idea.

Gracias por leer :)


	9. El mar en sus ojos

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número diecisiete en el foro, hecha por _**Carrie Summertime. **_

**Personajes: **Yamato y Hikari.

**Summary: **Hikari ya no siente miedo al mar cuando está junto a él.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ El mar en sus ojos ~_

Las olas del mar parecen abrazarla cuando él la mira así, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con una mano a cada lado para sostenerse y no aplastarla con su peso.

Hikari trata de recordar el miedo que le produce el mar, pero teniéndolo allí, sobre ella, le es imposible, como si éste hubiere sido erradicado por una fuerza superior capaz de arrancarlo de raíz sin que ella percibiera nada.

Y cuando Yamato se inclina más y sus narices se chocan, sabe a ciencia cierta que se zambulliría en sus ojos sin miedo a ahogarse, con tal de que él la sostuviera todo el tiempo contra su pecho. Porque si están abrazados no hay corriente de agua que pueda separarlos. Siempre que ella se aferre a él, y él a ella, todo marchará bien. Siempre que se aferren al otro, encontrarán la manera de flotar por sobre sus fantasmas y preocupaciones.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Bueno, un poco de Yamakari no le viene mal a nadie, ¿no? Especialmente cuando necesitaba desesperadamente despejarme un poco, los estudios me tienen algo abrumada estos días, y si soy honesta, lo primero en lo que pensé cuando vi esta imagen fue en ellos dos.

Gracias por leer :)


	10. Desde el otro lado de la puerta

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número veintiuno en el foro, hecha por **_Alitzel_**_._

**Personajes: **Takeru

**Summary: **Takeru escucha a su madre llorar y no sabe qué hacer para consolarla.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ Desde el otro lado de la puerta ~_

Natsuko llora encerrada en su habitación. Intenta acallar sus sollozos en la almohada y se reprende mentalmente por millonésima vez por estar llorando a causa de él. Se prometió que no volvería a hacerlo, pero no puede. Ya no tiene fuerzas ni siquiera para eso. Está cansada, hastiada, aburrida y más que todo eso junto. Afuera, un pequeño Takeru de siete años reclina la cabeza contra la madera de la puerta.

—Mamá —susurra apenas, tan bajo que ella nunca podría oírlo.

No sabe qué hacer. Su hermano está durmiendo. Su padre salió hace un rato y fue el portazo que dio lo que lo despertó asustado en mitad de la noche. Tiene miedo, pero ni siquiera sabe a qué.

Ahora está allí, con su pijama de ositos y los pies descalzos, intentando consolar silenciosamente a su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Bueno, supongo que estas son las consecuencias de estar estudiando un ramo que me aburre a montones. Fue sólo ver la imagen para que se me ocurriera esto y la idea comenzara a burbujear en mi mente, haciéndome imposible concentrarme si no lo sacaba, así que aquí lo dejo.

Gracias por leer :)


	11. La extraña chica

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número veinticuatro en el foro, hecha por _**Carrie Summertime**_

**Personajes: **Takeru y Hikari.

**Summary: **-

* * *

**_Antología _**

_~ La extraña chica ~_

Lo visitaba cada tarde. Cuando entraba en su habitación él dejaba lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y la miraba como si contemplase una hermosa obra de arte. Ella sonreía y le decía su nombre, sólo por si acaso. Él siempre decía: _Te recuerdo, Hikari. ¿Cómo iba olvidarme de una joven tan linda como tú? _Entonces ella le sonreía otra vez. Le sonreía porque era lo único que se encontraba capaz de hacer sin romper a llorar ahí mismo y porque él nunca sabría la ironía que encerraba aquella frase.

Después salían al patio y se acomodaban bajo un árbol. Ella le leía un libro que generalmente traía consigo de la escuela. Le encantaba que le leyera. Decía que tenía bonita voz y a ella casi se le quebraba cuando le decía eso. Si sólo recordaras, pensaba. Hacíamos esto todo el tiempo. Todo había comenzado la primera vez que le permitió leer una de sus historias. En voz alta, le dijo cuando ella se acurrucó en la silla para comenzar a leer.

Sólo una vez le preguntó por el anillo que tenía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Llevaba días mirándolo, por lo que la pregunta no la pilló desprevenida.

—Es un anillo de compromiso.

—¿Vas a casarte? —preguntó sin siquiera prestar atención al hecho de que lo tenía en la mano equivocada.

—Iba

El chico frunció ligeramente el ceño y dudó antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tuvo un accidente —fue la respuesta más sincera que le pudo dar.

Él la miró con compasión.

—Lo siento, debes estar muy triste. ¿Lo amabas?

Hikari asintió en silencio.

—Muchísimo, pero no estoy tan triste, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sé que lo volveré a encontrar

—Pensé que habías dicho que estaba muerto —replicó confundido.

—Podría decirse que lo está.

—¿Entonces cómo vas a encontrarlo?

—Es sólo un presentimiento —dijo al tiempo que lo miraba, y cuando él la miró de vuelta creyó ver por un segundo el brillo del reconocimiento en esos ojos que llevaban días pasando por encima de ella sin recordar más que a la extraña chica que lo visitaba diariamente en aquel centro médico.

Porque cada día que pasaba recordaba más a esa chica y se olvidaba más de su novia sin saber que eran la misma persona.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Volví con uno largo. Ya saben que los drabbles no son lo mío. Como tengo que ponerme a estudiar otra vez creí que sería bueno publicar una nueva viñeta antes de comenzar.

Gracias por leer :)


	12. La primera vez que la vio

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número diecinueve en el foro, hecha por _**Japiera**_

**Personajes: **Yamato y Hikari

**Summary: **De la trigésima vez que Taichi consiguió lo que quería a costa de Yamato.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ La primera vez que la vio ~_

Tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos tensas sobre el manubrio mientras maldecía a Taichi una y otra vez por haberle engatusado para conseguir que hiciera lo que él quería.

Todo su enfado se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que Hikari se inclinaba hacia atrás, sosteniéndose de la montura de la bicicleta, permitiendo que el viento agitara su cabello que en ese momento le llegaba con suerte hasta la barbilla. Lo había cortado hace días, y viéndola así, con la mirada clavada en el cielo y una bonita sonrisa en los labios, debía reconocer que le sentaba bien. Parecía como si la adolescente que aguardaba en su interior acabara de florecer, dejando atrás a la niña que conocía. Lucía tan libre y plena que lo hizo desear a él mismo sentirse así.

Frenó sus pensamientos de golpe y se giró justo a tiempo para esquivar un obstáculo, evitando una caída que seguramente habría resultado desastrosa. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en ella como una chica? No podía ser… ¿sería que siempre se fijaría en mujeres de cabello corto? ¡Vaya idea!

Sólo por si acaso, no volvería a mirarla hasta que llegaran a su casa.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Lo sé, Yamakari otra vez, buuuu xD Nada, todos tienen derecho a patrocinar a su pareja favorita, ¿no? Por lo demás es culpa de la imagen que no me dejó pensar en nadie más que ellos dos…soy un poquito literal, si el tipo es rubio escojo a un digielegido que sea rubio también, y no, Takeru no se valía.

El título puede no tener nada que ver o tal vez mucho, pero lo dejé porque me gustó.

Hay también una alusión a un Sorato infructuoso para el que lo sepa ver.

En otras notas irrelevantes: Amo esa película *-* Y cuando la vi también pensé en esta parejita (¿Ven? Esto estaba destinado a acabar así desde el principio)

Gracias por leer :)


	13. Lobo solitario

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número treinta en el foro, hecha por **_Midnighttreasure_**

**Personajes: **Yamato

**Summary: **El líder de "Los lobos adolescentes" disfruta de paseos nocturnos que poco tienen que ver con su apodo de lobo, ¿o no?

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ Lobo solitario ~_

Siguió caminando bajo la lluvia sin detenerse. Las calles estaban desiertas y la oscuridad casi lo consumía todo. El fulgor de sus ojos era lo único que habría atraído la atención sobre sí mismo, ya que iba vestido por completo de negro. Sonrió de lado al pensar que muchos lo comparaban con un lobo. Es por tu expresión —decía Tai—, como si fueras a saltarle sobre la yugular a cualquiera de un minuto a otro. _Un depredador_. Vaya tontería. Que fuera serio no quería decir que tuviera instintos asesinos. Otros decían que en realidad era un conjunto de todo, su expresión, sus movimientos, su cautela. Ninguno se había detenido a pensar en que los lobos por lo general iban en manada, mientras que él prefería ir por su cuenta. Ahí disentía de dicha especie. Te equivocas —diría Ruki, el baterista de su banda, si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos en ese momento, aunque ya en alguna ocasión lo había planteado en voz alta—. Somos tu manada ahora, ¿no? Y a él no le quedaría de otra que asentir, porque por mucho que quisiera ser un lobo solitario, desde que permitió que el resto de elegidos se convirtieran en sus amigos, y sobre todo, desde que creó la banda que más tarde se autonombraría "Los lobos adolescentes" en honor a su líder, nunca más estaría del todo solo. Por eso, tal vez, le gustaba tanto pasear de noche. Así podía fingir que era el único en la ciudad y que no necesitaba a nadie. Podía ser ese lobo poco común que le gustaba ser.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Primer drabble del año, fue inevitable pensar en Yamato con la imagen.

Gracias por leer :)


	14. Monzaemon se fue a los cielos

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número treinta y uno, hecha por _**FicKer001**_

**Personajes: **Koushiro y Mimi

**Summary: **Koushiro se quedó contemplando cómo Monzaemon subía cada vez más en el cielo. Después Mimi comenzó a chillar enfadada y él, como tantas veces antes, no pudo entender porqué. ¿Por qué esa niña insistía en buscarlo? Dos personas tan distintas no pueden ser amigas, o eso pensaba él.

* * *

_**Antología **_

_~ Monzaemon__ se fue a los cielos ~_

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El niño pelirrojo, sentado al borde de la azotea, miró por sobre el hombro a la persona que acababa de hablarle sustrayéndolo de su propio mundo.

—Mimi-san —dijo a modo de saludo al comprobar quién era.

La castaña se atrevió a dar dos pasos más hacia él y observó lo que estaba haciendo con curiosidad.

—Todos están allá abajo en la feria navideña.

—¿Por qué no lo estás tú? —preguntó él, sin voltear a mirarla esta vez.

Mimi se encogió de hombros, aunque el chico no pudo notarlo.

—Te vi y quise subir a ver lo que hacías. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un cubo rubik —contestó todavía sin dirigirle la mirada ni dejar de girar una y otra vez el pequeño cubo en sus manos.

—¿Te gusta mi globo? —preguntó Mimi, desconcertándolo.

Koushiro se vio obligado a levantar la vista por un segundo. No supo qué contestar.

—Me recordó a Monzaemon

El niño simplemente asintió con la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo, pero Mimi no iba dejarlo tan fácil. Se sentó a su lado, y aunque a él le incomodó su cercanía, no se lo dijo.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si cambiamos?

—¿Eh? —atinó a decir Koushiro, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de la niña posada sobre el cubo.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a decir algo más, ella se lo arrebató de las manos y lo obligó a tomar el globo en su lugar.

Koushiro lo observó, preguntándose qué debía hacer con él. Nunca les había hallado ninguna gracia, así que lo soltó y se quedó contemplando cómo subía cada vez más.

Pronto, cuando los chillidos de Mimi lo sobresaltaran y él diera una respuesta errónea a porqué había hecho eso, algo así como "sólo es un globo", comprendería que todos veían el mundo de distintas formas, pero que la forma en que ella y él lo hacían era especialmente contrapuesta; que entretenerse con cosas distintas tenía un mayor significado del que alguna vez creyó, y sobretodo, que no tenía ningún sentido que ella insistiera en buscarlo y hacerse su amiga, eso no iba suceder, o al menos eso creía él. ¿Acaso dos personas tan distintas podían ser amigas? Su lógica le decía que no. Y luego, al verla arrojar el cubo rubik por los aires como venganza, pensaría que definitivamente no quería a esa niña cerca. No tenía forma de saber que ella era más persistente que nadie que hubiera conocido antes.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, regresamos a los drabbles largos. Este tiene 405 palabras, no alcanza a ser una viñeta. De cualquier forma, queda claro que lo mío no es la brevedad, aunque en esta colección he conseguido acercarme un poco al concepto.

Sobre la imagen no tengo mucho que decir: un pelirrojo y una castaña. Creo que ya he mencionado anteriormente que soy muy literal para mis cosas. Si estamos hablando de Digimon, siempre que vea a un pelirrojo pensaré en Koushiro o si es un chico con el cabello azul, entonces es Jou.

Las castañas se debaten entre Hikari y Mimi dependiendo de la imagen, peeero… a Koushiro prefiero ponerlo con Mimi.

Lo del cubo rubik lo saqué del fic "Inseguridades" de la _genialosa_ Japiera.

Gracias por leer :)


	15. Muchachita

**_Disclaimer: _**_Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número cuarenta y dos, hecha por **_Scripturiens_**

**Personajes: **Hiroaki

**Summary:** _Pendiente_

* * *

_**Antología **_

_Muchachita _

El cigarrillo casi resbala de su boca mientras la observa intrigado por su nueva apariencia, pero ella no se deja amedrentar, ni siquiera después de haber tosido espasmódicamente por casi un minuto al darle la primera calada al suyo.

Se acerca a él con el aplomo de una mujer que tiene experiencia y sabe lo que quiere, pero por dentro tiembla como la muchachita que es, la chica mimada que cortó su cabellera y cambió su atuendo para parecer mayor, quizá con la ilusión de acercarse un poco a la imagen de su ex mujer. Él siente el instinto de retroceder, sin embargo, no lo hace. Y cuando ella junta su cigarrillo al de él, Hiroaki sólo puede pensar en besarla.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Vengo a dejar esto antes de que mis dedos se atrofien por la falta de escritura (y antes de que me arrepienta de esta locura). Vamos, que los apuntes de clase no cuentan.

No sé si quedó claro quién es la chica, probablemente no y probablemente no importe demasiado, pero por si alguien quiere saberlo, escribí esto pensando en Mimi.


	16. Maniquí

_**Disclaimer: **Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número sesenta y cinco, hecha por _**Selenee Nelia**_

**Personaje: **Yamato

* * *

_**Antología**_

_Maniquí _

La luna brillaba tras ellos en todo su esplendor. La bruma parecía dispersarse alrededor de ambos como si quisiera encerrarlos en aquel momento místico. Yamato se sentía francamente estúpido parado allí, con sus manos sosteniendo las de la chica y ese look antiguo

—Gran trabajo, chicos. Terminamos por hoy —les dijo el fotógrafo.

El rubio finalmente soltó el aire contenido y se alejó de la modelo. Si había algo a lo que estaba seguro de que nunca se acostumbraría eran las sesiones de fotos en las que lo hacían parecer un maniquí, demasiado perfecto para ser real, y mucho más perfecto de lo que nunca sería en realidad.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No sé porque, pero apenas vi la imagen pensé que podría ser la portada de un disco de los Lobos Adolescentes. Supongo que relacioné la luna con un lobo.

Gracias por leer :)


	17. Indescriptible

_**Disclaimer: **Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número noventa y nueve, hecha por_** Genee**_ . Imagen en portada.

**Personajes: **Takeru y Hikari

* * *

_**~ Indescriptible ~**_

Hikari se asoma cautelosamente a la habitación; no sabe que de cautelosa no tiene nada y que él siempre logra darse cuenta pero prefiere fingir que no. Lo observa hacer un trazo sobre el lienzo y se pregunta, no por primera vez desde que decidió dárselas de pintor, qué proyecto puede tenerlo tan abstraído para que haya desplazado a la escritura así. Esto nunca había sucedido antes, ¿debería preocuparse?

Lo ve fruncir la nariz y esas gafas que vinieron con el nuevo Takeru pintor y que, por supuesto, no tienen cristales y él insiste en usar sólo porque afirma que lo hacen ver interesante, se agitan graciosamente haciéndola reír. Enseguida se lleva las manos a la boca, avergonzada, pensando que la habrá descubierto, pero no, su esposo sigue tan concentrado en lo suyo como antes, por lo que ella toma el valor de cruzar el cuarto en puntas de pie y plantarse justo tras él.

Observa el cuadro. Es una chica. Takeru está dibujando a una chica, pero aún lleva poco y no logra distinguir quién es por más que se inclina a mirar mejor. Tampoco es que tenga que ser alguien que conozca, podría ser cualquiera, reflexiona.

—Sé que estás ahí —la toma tan desprevenida que podría jurar que el corazón se le sube hasta la garganta—. Hikari —dice a continuación, volteándose a medias para mirarla con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—¡Me asustaste! —le reprocha ella con una mano en el pecho—. ¿Cómo es que siempre me descubres?

—Ah, Hikari. Es que no sabes lo que es el sigilo. No tienes madera de detective, podría sentirte a kilómetros de distancia. Pisas muy fuerte para ser tan menuda, ¿sabes?

Hikari se sonroja y se cruza de brazos. Le cabrea un poco que Takeru diga esas cosas, aunque sabe que lo dice para hacerla enojar, lo que la cabrea más, desde luego.

—Qué susceptible. Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así te saldrá una arruga.

—No es gracioso.

—Sí lo es.

Finalmente ella suspira y relaja los músculos.

—Siento haber entrado así a tu taller.

—No importa —su sonrisa es amplia—. Si sentías curiosidad sólo tenías que preguntar. Sabes que no tengo secretos contigo.

—Entonces… ¿puedo saber a quién dibujas?

Takeru observa de reojo la pintura y vuelve a mirar a Hikari. Se levanta y le toca la punta de la nariz con un dedo. Ella cierre y abre los ojos por acto reflejo ante aquel gesto. Sospecha que lo ha hecho aposta para pintársela, pero no se enfada.

—Pensé que era obvio —dice él finalmente—. Eres tú.

—¿Yo? —su expresión define sin palabras lo que es la sorpresa—. Pero no se parece a mí.

—Por supuesto que no. Si quisiera pintarte igualita, para eso te saco una foto.

—No entiendo.

—Lo que quiero es pintarte tal como eres, tal como yo te veo, no como te ves tú o el resto. Quiero pintar a la verdadera tú. La que eres en el fondo de tu ser.

Hikari se queda muda de la impresión.

—Suena un poco loco, lo sé.

—No, para nada. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué lo haces.

Takeru le sonríe, se quita las gafas para guardarlas en uno de sus bolsillos y desliza las manos por su cintura para atraerla hacia él.

—La respuesta es más obvia todavía. ¿No la adivinas?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Me di cuenta de que las palabras no me alcanzan para describirte así que cuando pasé por enfrente de una tienda de arte me dije _¿por qué no?_ Sólo quise intentarlo, pero ahora sé que estaba equivocado. El problema no es de las palabras, el problema eres tú.

—¿Cómo yo voy a ser el problema? —arruga la nariz y Takeru contiene la risa que le da verla así, nunca se lo ha dicho.

—Eres indescriptible, Hikari —dice inclinándose para juntar sus frentes—. Por eso no puedo representarte con palabras o pinturas. Cualquier intento resultaría en vano.

Ella toma aire, abrumada por la intensidad de sus palabras y justo entonces Takeru la besa, lo que le agradece internamente porque no tiene idea de qué se responde cuando tu esposo te dice algo como eso. No hay palabras, se dice mientras se aferra a sus hombros. Toda respuesta quedaría pequeña, así que renuncia antes de intentarlo.

Takeru sonríe y ella siente su sonrisa en el alma y en cada parte de su cuerpo, es como una vibración que le genera cosquillas en la panza, no puede evitar sonreír también. Tal vez la razón por la cual no puede describirla es porque en el fondo de su ser, Hikari no es más que una pintura maleable que se altera y cambia cada vez que él la toca.

* * *

**Notas finales**

Tenía atascada esta idea entre consideraciones varias sobre daño emergente, lucro cesante y daño moral, por lo que era imperioso que la sacara para que no interfiriera con mi estudio.

Dudé si publicarlo aquí o de forma independiente, pero son menos de mil palabras así que consideré que no queda del todo mal en la colección.

Gracias por leer.


	18. Una diva del rock

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número ciento treinta y seis, hecha por _**BlueSpring-JeagerJaques. **_Imagen en portada.

**Personajes: **Yamato y Mimi

* * *

_**Antología**_

_Una diva del rock _

—Por enésima vez, Yamato. No puedes cantar así —insistió Akira, frotándose la frente desesperado.

El rubio permanecía sentado en un taburete, con una bufanda alrededor del cuello y el rostro enrojecido producto de la fiebre que lo atacaba.

Los demás asintieron, mostrando estar de acuerdo con Akira. Yamato se llevó las manos al rostro, derrotado.

—Pero no pueden salir a escena sin mí —dijo desalentado —. Quiero decir, Takashi puede reemplazarme y los demás turnarse para los coros o algo, pero este concierto es importante, se suponía…

Yukata lo mandó a callar.

—Suficiente. El punto es que te enfermaste, el concierto es mañana y tu garganta no está bien. Ya no alcanzará a recuperarse a tiempo.

—¿Entonces qué proponen? ¿Cancelar?

—Nadie ha dicho nada de cancelar —susurró Yukata en un tono tan bajito, que Yamato frunció el ceño, presintiendo que le estaban ocultando algo.

—¿Qué es? —exigió saber.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas cautelosas y luego lo miraron a él.

—Oh, no. No me dirán que…

—Nos tomamos la libertad de llamar a alguien.

«No», pensó Yamato. «No la princesa de Nueva York.»

Mimi llevaba semanas insistiendo con que le permitiera hacer una audición para su banda. Él se había negado tajantemente, no porque no tuviera talento, ya que talento tenía y de sobra, sino porque la conocía, sabía lo inconstante que podía ser y que si de un minuto a otro se le ocurría que la pasión de su vida era ser mimo, los abandonaría sin miramientos. También estaba el hecho de que no se llevaban demasiado bien y que la consideraba algo chillona y molesta la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eso no importaba realmente, no cuando su propia banda lo había traicionado.

~.~

Estaba tenso, no podía negarlo. Era la primera vez que iba a uno de los conciertos de su banda sólo para observar desde el público. Todos habían insistido en que se quedara en casa a descansar, pero él necesitaba verlo, necesitaba asegurarse de que Tachikawa no arruinaría nada.

—Todo irá bien —lo alentó Sora, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro; su sonrisa optimista no logró tranquilizarlo como de costumbre.

Las luces se apagaron, así que inspiró profundo y se preparó para lo peor, sólo por si acaso.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus piernas enfundadas en unas medias rotas y una minifalda. Llevaba unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y que tenían unos tacos increíblemente altos sobre los que, de algún modo, conseguía moverse con su gracia habitual.

La chaqueta de cuero y el cabello desordenado completaban su look. La guitarra no podía faltar.

Lucía como toda una diva del rock.

«Es porque no crees que pueda ser una _rockstar_ como tú, ¿cierto?», le dijo una de las tantas veces que lo persiguió para conseguir su propósito.

Él le dijo que no tenía nada que ver, pero ella se había empeñado en que algún día le demostraría que se equivocaba y era bastante obvio que había tomado esta oportunidad para hacerlo.

«De acuerdo, te ves como una, pero… ¿puedes cantar como una?», pensó dirigiéndole una mirada de desafío, que por el sitio en el que estaba, supuso que no podría ser percibida por ella.

Tres minutos y veinte segundos después, la multitud estalló en aplausos y él tuvo que reconocer que esa había sido la mejor versión de _Walk on the Edge_ que había oído en su jodida vida.

Desde el escenario Mimi le guiñó un ojo. Se había equivocado, sí que podía verlo, y él… él por primera vez la veía como algo más que una chica molesta.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola!

Estoy trabajando en otra historia, pero me bloqueé y necesitaba escribir de otra cosa, por eso abrí el tumblr del foro y al ver esta imagen la idea nació de forma automática en mi cabeza, aunque tengo que reconocer que eso de que Mimi le pide un lugar en su banda a Yamato es un headcanon que tengo hace tiempo.

Gracias por leer :)


	19. El chico que besó un diente de león

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número setenta y tres, hecha por _**Nats28. **_Imagen en portada.

**Personajes:** Yamato y Hikari

* * *

_**Antología**_

_El chico que besó un diente de león_

Hikari nunca le pareció bonita. No es que fuera fea, pero no poseía esa belleza evidente y casi exuberante de Mimi ni tampoco la serena y madura de Sora. Simplemente era distinta. No conseguía descifrar de qué manera, solo sabía que tenía algo que desde hace un tiempo lo hacía voltear a mirarla a hurtadillas.

Lo entendió un día que la vio con un diente de león entre las manos. Comprendió que ella era la clase de flor que por lo general pasa desapercibida, pero que para quienes tienen la paciencia de observar el tiempo suficiente, despliega un hermoso espectáculo cuando sus pétalos se desprenden de su cuerpo y se elevan con el viento, desfragmentándose en millones de puntitos blancos.

Tan frágil, destruyéndose apenas por un soplo de aliento. Eso pensó la primera vez que la besó. Y tuvo miedo de romperla, de que se deshiciera entre sus dedos si ejercía demasiada presión.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, ¿cómo habría podido hacerlo? A aquella primera vez le siguió otra, la primera vez que la desnudó, quitándole la ropa como un niño caprichoso que le arranca pétalos a una flor preguntándole a la nada si esa niña tan bonita lo querrá algún día, como un viento huracanado que deshace el ropaje del menospreciado diente de león sin detenerse ni por un segundo a contemplarlo.

Él no cometió aquel error. Cuando la tuvo allí, desnuda frente a sus ojos, la observó y fue entonces que realmente entendió. Supo que Hikari seguía sin parecerle bonita, pero que era bella en los pequeños detalles, en los recovecos de su cuerpo sin explorar y en el leve sonrojo que le regalaba en ese momento y, por sobre todo, era bella porque la estaba mirando. Supo que la quería; a la flor menos llamativa del jardín, a la flor por la que hasta hace unos meses no habría pagado un centésimo, pero que lo valía todo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

La idea de comparar a Hikari con un diente de león no es mía, sino de **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques**. La tomé prestada con su consentimiento porque se la leí en uno de sus fics que estoy siguiendo y quedé realmente fascinada con ella. Desde entonces sentí la imperiosa necesidad de traerlo al Yamakari y aunque esto no quedó exactamente como lo imaginé y más bien se fue por un camino bastante distinto, siempre prefiero arrepentirme de publicar que de no hacerlo.

Gracias por leer :)


	20. Princesa del pool

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número ciento setenta y nueve, hecha por mí.

**Personajes:** Taichi y Mimi

* * *

_**Antología**_

_Princesa del pool_

—El pool no es para chicas, Mimi-chan.

Cuando esas palabras llegaron a oídos de Sora, la hicieron tensarse de forma automática, como si tuviera un sexto sentido que le anunciara que las cosas podrían ponerse feas de un momento a otro, pero la verdad era que conocía demasiado bien a sus amigos y eso la hacía anticiparse a las situaciones. Por eso supo que nada bueno saldría de aquel comentario tan machista del que alguna vez fue el líder de los elegidos.

Para su sorpresa, al voltearse hacia los involucrados no encontró a su amiga haciendo un berrinche de los suyos. Por el contrario, tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios y una mirada de desafío que, ya lo había pensado antes, rivalizaba muy bien con la de Taichi, que en ese momento la observaba de brazos cruzados.

Mimi caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba el castaño, con pasos firmes y sensuales, y le arrebató el taco. Taichi dejó escapar una risita burlona y golpeó a Yamato en el hombro en actitud cómplice. El rubio, sin embargo, no compartió su entusiasmo y, al igual que el resto, se limitó a observar a Tachikawa con atención, como si esperara que atacara a su atolondrado amigo con el taco en cualquier momento.

Nadie se esperó que caminara hasta el borde de la mesa y se inclinara con el palo entre sus manos para apuntar a la bola blanca, todo esto con una actitud de experta que la mayoría se creyó.

Sus uñas rojas, tan rojas como la bola a su derecha, brillaban de forma especial con la luz del local, pero nadie reparó especialmente en ello, sino en el golpe con el que la chica se deshizo de tres bolas a la vez.

Algunos contuvieron exclamaciones de sorpresa, otros las dejaron salir y Taichi… Taichi solo pudo observarla con incredulidad mientras ella se erguía altiva y lo miraba con superioridad.

Porque mientras el castaño se preguntaba dónde había aprendido aquello, otro pensamiento pertinaz se coló en su cabeza: la _princesita_ del grupo nunca le había parecido tan atractiva como en ese momento.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola!

No es una gran viñeta, pero la escribí hace muchos meses y no quería que siguiera perdida entre mis archivos (la reencontraba cada tanto y no no me decidía a publicarla).

Gracias por leer :)


	21. Juramento en vano

**_Disclaimer: _**_Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation,**no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número veintinueve, hecha por **_Midnighttreasure._**

**Personajes:**Desconocidos para fines de la historia.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_Juramento en vano_

Violeta, todo estaba teñido de violeta, como el cabello de Miyako.

Tragó saliva. ¿Desde cuándo él pensaba en el cabello de esa _loca_ como un campo de flores dispuestas en círculos que lo hacían recordar a la vez en que se hizo rizos?

La imagen de su cabello cayendo en suaves ondas por su espalda se reprodujo detrás de sus párpados. Recordó también cómo se burló. No las palabras que dijo con exactitud, solo que componían una cruel burla. Lo habitual.

Algo estaba mal. Él no pensaba en Miyako; bueno, sí, pero solo como un ser odioso y feo, no como… —sus pensamientos tartamudearon—, definitivamente no como una chica con un cabello suave e infinito semejante a aquel campo. No como una chica, punto.

—Daisuke —lo llamó Takeru desde atrás, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones—. Hay que seguir.

En ese momento regresó a la realidad. Se encontraban en una excursión escolar y él se había quedado embobado viendo aquel paisaje y pensando en ella, la única chica en el mundo de la cual hasta hace un tiempo atrás habría jurado que nunca podría enamorarse.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Mi primer Daiyako independiente (no como pareja secundaria de un fic)

Gracias por leer :)


	22. El antes y el después

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número cincuenta y uno, hecha por _**ShadowLigths.**_

**Personajes:** Daisuke y Miyako.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_El antes y el después_

Por aquella época Miyako todavía usaba gafas, había adoptado la costumbre de llevar trenzas y lo sobrepasaba a él por unos vergonzosos cinco centímetros; un duro golpe al inflado ego de Daisuke.

La gente solía compararlos con los _protas _de _Lovely Complex_, lo que únicamente empeoraba las cosas y más aún desde el día que la chica fue descubierta con una copia del manga en el bolso.

Él la siguió a la azotea cuando salió corriendo con las mejillas encendidas. Subió con la intención de molestarla, solo para mortificarla un poco, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo la jaló de una trenza y la besó en la boca. Que Miyako no le chillara no fue obra de un milagro, sino de lo impactada que estaba. Lo único que pensó fue que era un bruto, que siempre lo había sido y que incluso en algo así no pudo evitar serlo.

Tuvieron un gran romance adolescente, de esos dignos de contar, que terminó un día antes de la graduación, nadie sabe muy bien por qué.

La próxima vez que se vieron, un par de años después, él le sacaba más de cinco centímetros y ella ya no llevaba gafas ni trenzas. Salvo por aquellos detalles externos que ya no importaban tanto, nada había cambiado.

* * *

**Referencias**

*Protas: Abreviatura de protagonistas. Probablemente no sea correcto, pero es un capricho que me permití porque en el momento que lo escribí nació así (y ciertas cosas me gusta conservarlas tal como nacen).

*Lovely Complex: Manga creado por Aya Nakahara que trata de dos jóvenes: una chica, Koizumi Risa, relativamente alta para su entorno (1,72 m; 5'8_); y un chico, _Atsushi Otani, bastante bajo para la media (1,56 m; 5'1). Saqué la información de Wikipedia porque nunca lo he leído ni visto el anime.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Porque no hay primera sin segunda, pero no prometo una tercera (?). Dejo aquí mi segundo Daiyako.

Gracias a quienes leen y comentan, especialmente a quienes comentaron en los últimos capítulos: _Blue, Sku y Riens._


	23. Algo más

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número ciento setenta y cuatro, hecha por _**BlueSpring-JeagerJaques**._

**Personajes:** Ken y Miyako

* * *

_**Antología**_

_Algo más_

¿Quieren un consejo para la vida? Uno de verdad, no esa clase de basura que sale en libros de autoayuda, que están llenos de metáforas y palabras bonitas sin sentido. Bien, aquí va: Siempre preocúpense de sus calcetines. En mi experiencia, nunca sabes cuándo tendrás que quitarte los zapatos y quedar en vergüenza frente a un perfecto extraño, o si son tan salados como yo, frente al chico que les gusta.

De repente, mi momento soñado en el que Ken me revisaba el tobillo tras caer de la manera más absurda que se les pueda ocurrir, se convirtió en uno de esos bochornos para la posteridad. Él observó mi rara elección de calcetines unos segundos —uno a rayas con distintas tonalidades de rosado y el otro con úes que podían pasar por sonrisas—, pero no dijo nada. Claro que no. Era demasiado educado para eso.

Sin embargo, el momento incómodo estaba ahí, se intuía en el aire. Ken carraspeó y yo hablé impulsivamente como siempre.

—Puedo explicarlo —dije.

—¿Explicar qué?

Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera puse atención a lo que me preguntó. Le expliqué de todos modos.

—No son míos… y tampoco van en conjunto, bueno, eso es obvio. Es que tenía prisa esta mañana, así que tomé lo primero que encontré en la secadora.

—Ya veo —fue su respuesta, circunspecta y sin emoción.

—¿No dirás nada? ¿No te reirás de mí? —pregunté con los labios temblorosos.

Él me sonrió de la forma más discreta posible. Apenas un amago de sonrisa que me revolvió el estómago.

—Casi me ofende que lo preguntes. Me conoces, no veo por qué iba burlarme de ti.

—Lo sé, es que Daisuke ya habría estallado en carcajadas y no dejaría que lo olvidara en la vida.

—¿Y te gustaría que fuera más como Daisuke? Digo, ya que él te gusta.

Parpadeé confundida.

—¿Qué? Repite todo lo que has dicho después de Daisuke. Creo que mi cerebro se desconectó.

Ken dio un paso atrás y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

—Que te gusta —dijo con una mirada que no supe interpretar.

—¿Cómo en el universo has podido llegar a esa conclusión? Lo detesto… pensé que lo sabías.

—Sí, bueno… algunas veces las personas que se odian intentan ocultar que en realidad se gustan.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido.

—Tal vez Takeru haya influido un poco. Él los shippea, ¿sabes?

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando, ¿shippear?

Ken me permitió ver su sonrisa por segunda vez ese día, algo totalmente inusual, pero tan desconcertada estaba que no me permití registrarlo.

—Supongo que sí suena un poco absurdo, ¿verdad? En cualquier caso, no quise ser entrometido.

—No, nada de eso. Simplemente no me gusta Daisuke, es todo —dije saltando del taburete en el que estaba sentada; al fin y al cabo el momento romántico había sido estropeado y ya no sucedería, no hoy al menos.

—Cuidado, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no me duele mucho —contesté mientras me agachaba a recoger mis zapatillas.

Me encontraba absorta en esa tarea cuando Ken volvió a hablar

—Oye, Miyako. Me gustan tus calcetines, van bien contigo.

Me enderecé de golpe.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Por un segundo temí que dijera que eran tan raros como yo, o quizá estrafalarios. La gente usaba a menudo esa palabra conmigo cuando querían decir que era rara, pero eran demasiados corteses para ello. ¿La usaría Ken?

—Ya sabes, son diferentes y originales como tú —contestó finalmente él tras meditarlo unos instantes.

Tal vez fue el leve sonrojo que asomó en su rostro o la mirada especialmente tímida que me dedicó al decirlo, pero aquellas palabras, que bien podían ser tomadas como el cumplido más inocente y torpe del mundo, se sintieron como algo más.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Estoy trabajando en otras cosas, pero no he logrado terminarlas y en cambio esto se escribió solo en mi cabeza, así que dije_ ¿por qué no?_

Pido disculpas si quedaron muy OoC.

Gracias por leer :)


	24. Cuestión de perspectiva

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número setenta y ocho, hecha por _**June JK**_

**Personajes:** Koushiro y Mimi

* * *

_**Antología**_

_Cuestión de perspectiva_

—¡Koushiro!

Aquello, más que un simple llamado, era una demanda de atención.

El pelirrojo que por casualidades de la vida respondía a ese nombre, levantó la cabeza de la pantalla de su computadora y observó a la chica de pie frente a su mesa.

Ahora estaba atrapado ahí.

Últimamente discutían bastante, más de lo normal tratándose de ellos y sabía que ella no lo dejaría estar. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le gritó en la cara que no entendía nada. Y para ser justos, no lo hacía. No la entendía.

Con el más ligero de los suspiros, cerró la computadora y se dispuso a guardarla. No le sorprendió que estuvieran solos en el salón. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde el término de las clases? No tenía forma de saberlo.

—Es la tercera vez que te llamo —refunfuñó la joven—. A veces te sumerges tanto en esa _cosa_ que te olvidas del mundo real.

—Lo siento —mintió; no lo sentía—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—He estado pensando en nosotros y en por qué todo es tan difícil cuando antes éramos buenos amigos.

Koushiro levantó la cabeza con algo de curiosidad ante el tono serio que ella acababa de usar.

—Creo que es un problema de perspectiva.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es como si viviéramos en mundos distintos, pero no son tan distintos, ¿sabes? Por ejemplo, ¿qué es lo que ves ahí? —preguntó señalando con un dedo el pizarrón que se hallaba al fondo del salón.

El chico, más por no disgustarla que por otra cosa, miró por sobre su hombro. La respuesta fue automática. No tuvo siquiera que pensarlo.

—Una raíz matemática.

—Pues yo veo una declaración de amor —acotó ella, desconcertándolo.

Koushiro tuvo que darse la vuelta, esta vez de cuerpo entero, al verla desfilar por el pasillo hasta el final. La observó borrar con dedos ágiles cierta parte estratégica de cada número hasta que solo quedó una frase sencilla y universal sobre el fondo verde.

_I love you._

Pestañeó y la vio girarse hacia él. Los engranajes de su cerebro empezaron a trabajar, asimilando la nueva imagen.

Mimi no dijo nada. Por primera vez calló y también por primera vez Koushiro escuchó o creyó escuchar lo que no estaba diciendo en ese silencio, lo que había estado todo ese tiempo tiempo allí, oculto a plena vista de todos, pero escrito para el único que no supo verlo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No sé lo que pretendía con esta viñeta, pero la idea estaba ahí, martilleándome la cabeza y tuve que sacarla.

Gracias por leer :)


	25. Sombras de ayer

_**Disclaimer:**__ Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número ciento ochenta y ocho, hecha por _**BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.**_

**Personajes: **Iori y Miyako.

_Dedicado a Sku, que me animó a actualizar esta colección  
_

_y que además es testigo de Iori y por poco también de Miyako._

_¡Por tu gran cariño hacia ambos!_

* * *

_**Antología**_

_Sombras de ayer_

Recordaba esas tardes con discreto cariño. Aquellas en que Miyako lo obligaba a salir de casa y lo llevaba a correr por parques, haciéndolo imaginar que perseguían a criaturas invisibles o hasta a digimons. Tal parecía que su imaginación nunca estaba a la altura.

Él, con los escasos ocho años que contaba en aquella época, no podía más que ponerse la capucha de su chaqueta y dejarse arrastrar por ella, apreciando cómo el viento le alzaba el cabello hacia atrás en un torbellino morado.

Algunas veces iba a ese parque, el favorito de los dos, y si entrecerraba los ojos podía jurar que los veía jugando todavía allí, solo sombras de lo que un día fueron. Imágenes residuales de una infancia feliz.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Esta imagen me parece sencillamente mágica, y aunque desde el principio me tiraba para el lado del Takari (¿es que acaso existe un dúo más mágico que ellos?), sentí que lo que me evoca en lo personal le quedaba mejor a Iori y Miyako. O a lo mejor es que hace tiempo quería escribir sobre ellos, ¿quién sabe? La inspiración no se cuestiona cuando viene así de golpe.

Gracias por leer :)


	26. Amanecer

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número ciento noventa y cuatro, hecha por _**Genee.**_

**Personajes: **Indeterminados.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_Amanecer_

Comienza con un cosquilleo en el brazo. Ligero y sutil, casi, casi imperceptible. Así que te lo rascas, pero qué raro, la comezón no desaparece.

Apoyas la mano al costado izquierdo, la palma hacia abajo sobre la fría superficie y miras al frente, cerrando los ojos para percibir la brisa rozar tus mejillas, y entonces sucede… alguien ha tomado el control de tu brazo o es que se mueve por sí solo, no estás seguro; tampoco importa mucho.

Tu muñeca se alza y los dedos índice y corazón emprenden una breve caminata por el trecho que separa tu mano de la suya, la de la chica que está sentada a tu lado.

Observas todo por el rabillo del ojo como un mero espectador, sin ganas de recuperar el control sobre tu extremidad subversiva.

Tu estómago se encoge cuando al fin tus dedos atrapan su meñique sorprendentemente pequeño en un tímido apretón.

Piensas que se apartará, pero no lo hace. Solo gira la cabeza para verte con curiosidad y un segundo después sonríe. Lo hace desde la comisura de los labios hasta el centro de su boca, y tú sabes, muy dentro de ti, que ese amanecer por el que te ha hecho esperar horas sentado en la azotea como un tonto acaba de suceder justo frente a tus narices.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Amé este gif desde que Genee lo compartió y aunque desde el principio me inspiró un montón, nunca les puse cara a los personajes, por lo mismo queda a libre interpretación del lector. Aunque tengo mis preferencias, no traté de meter ningún guiño a ninguna pareja y si lo hay es pura casualidad.

Gracias por leer :)


	27. Un pésimo estudiante

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número cincuenta, hecha por _**Scripturiens.**_

**Personajes: **Jou y Mimi.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_Un pésimo estudiante_

Una de las primeras cosas que le enseñaron cuando entró a estudiar Medicina fue a no sentir vergüenza del cuerpo humano. A conocerlo, mirarlo y explorarlo con naturalidad, ya que al fin y al cabo sería algo que tendría que hacer, en mayor o menor medida, cuando ejerciera su profesión.

Pero cuando Jou —ya convertido en un joven y flamante médico, por cierto—, regresa a casa y encuentra a Mimi desnuda en la bañera luego de que ella lo atrajera con su voz, haciéndolo creer que era urgente y habiendo dejado previamente la puerta abierta —a propósito, eso ni dudarlo; tampoco es tan ingenuo—, el pobre Jou, tras soltar de golpe el maletín que la prisa no le permitió dejar en la entrada, concluye que definitivamente es un pésimo estudiante.

Que podrá haber egresado con la mayor distinción, pero de la práctica no aprendió nada, porque no puede evitar que se le suban los colores hasta las orejas ni que su corazón se convierta en una bomba a punto de explotar.

«No —piensa entonces, abochornado—. Definitivamente la teoría dista mucho de la realidad.»

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, sé que en la imagen el que se ve realmente es un hombre, peeero... sucede que esta es una idea que tenía hace tiempo (una idea que creía que se convertiría en un Joura) y por otra parte la imagen siempre me ha parecido muy Mimato, sin embargo hoy, cuando agarré un lápiz y me puse a pensar en ella, ambas cosas convergieron de forma extraña.

Igual pueden imaginar que esto es una precuela de lo que sucedió después (?) jajaja.

Lo más gracioso es que nunca pensé que podría escribir algo con esta imagen.

Gracias por leer :)


	28. Tratar de entenderte

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número ciento noventa y nueva, hecha por _**SkuAg.**_

**Personajes: **Yamato y Mimi.

_Para Midnighttreasure por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!_

* * *

_**Antología**_

_Tratar de entenderte _

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y la brisa la golpeó en la cara, haciéndola cerrar los ojos por un instante antes de poder enfocar la vista.

Había buscado a Yamato por toda la escuela. La azotea era el último lugar que le faltaba y algo le decía que allí terminaría su búsqueda. No estaba tan equivocada porque efectivamente en un rincón, tendido de espaldas y mirando al cielo, estaba el susodicho.

Caminó en puntillas para acercarse sin que se percatara de su presencia, sin embargo, al llegar a su lado se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta, pues traía puestos sus audífonos y tenía la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera notó que ella estaba ahí.

Pensó que sería mejor aprovecharse de eso y no hablarle. ¿Pero entonces qué hacía?

Se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó de espaldas a él para tenderse en el suelo también. Luego se giró a mirarlo y le quitó un audífono para ponérselo.

Como era de esperarse, Yamato se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —el enfado se leía en su voz, pero no se volteó a mirarla.

—Tratar de entenderte —respondió ella con simpleza.

Aquel comentario le valió una mirada del rubio. Una mirada no tan fría como curiosa. Al menos no la había echado de allí.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es obvio que algo te pasa. Taichi y Sora están preocupados, pero saben que no vas a decirles nada así que prefieren dejarte solo.

—¿Y tú que estás haciendo?

—Ya te lo dije, tratar de entenderte.

—Tendrás que explicarte, Tachikawa. Porque yo soy el que no te entiende a ti.

Mimi sonrió.

—Sé que ellos tienen razón, no vas hablar… pero esperaba que la música que estás escuchando me diera una pista. Al fin y al cabo tú te expresas a través de la música, ¿no?

Yamato enarcó una ceja con incredulidad y bufó, pero aun así se cambió el audífono de oreja para que el cable no quedara tan tirante y acomodó su reproductor en el pequeño espacio que había entre sus cabezas.

—Estás loca como una cabra —le dijo.

A Mimi no le importó, menos al notar la pequeña sonrisa que se atisbaba en la comisura de los labios del rubio. Era ínfima, casi una ilusión, pero estaba ahí y ella la había provocado.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que pases un muy bonito día, Mid.

A ti y a todo el que lea esto, gracias por leer :)


	29. Manos de escritor

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Propuesta número noventa, hecha por **Scripturiens.**

**Personajes: **Takeru y Hikari.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_Manos de escritor_

Admiraba esas manos probablemente más de lo que le hubiera confesado a su dueño alguna vez. Y es que Hikari, que entre los dos no era la de las palabras, de cuando en cuando se descubría a sí misma buscando algunas para describirlas.

Dedos largos y callosos, a menudo manchados de tinta, inclusive más que los de sus propios hijos, lo que ya era decir bastante. Tacto áspero. Centro firme. Manos que no eran idóneas para el trabajo pesado. Tal vez demasiado blandas, demasiado flexibles…

Las palabras variaban, usaba sinónimos, repetía las mismas. No era que las apuntara en ningún lado. Era un listado mental de esos que se olvidaba que estaba haciendo y retomaba en cualquier momento por simple diversión.

Pero algo respecto a lo cual nunca dudaba era que esas manos eran las de un escritor. Capaces de escribir las historias más increíbles, como también, a pesar de sus asperezas —esas que tenía de tanto sostener el lápiz como si fuera una extensión natural de sus dedos—, perfectamente capacitadas para acariciar con una suavidad que cualquiera creería imposible.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
